The Survivor
by H.A. Taylor
Summary: “I did not sleep for I feared not of death but of what I knew they would do to me.” S/J friendship, pre-series. Sam and Jack were held prisoner in the same POW camp during the Gulf War.
1. Chapter 1

**The Survivor**

**By Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **"I did not sleep for I feared not of death but of what I knew they would do to me." S/J friendship, pre series. Sam and Jack were held prisoner in the same POW camp during the Gulf War.

**Spoilers: **None.

**Pairings: **Sam/Jack friendship

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Stargate SG1 or the characters and sadly I never will.

**A/N: **The idea for this fic came from the line in the summary.

**« : **** : »**

I did not sleep for I feared not of death but of what I knew they would do to me.

**« : **** : »**

Everyday was the same. They would come in and take one of us out. Some would return and others wouldn't having given up or were rescued. Though all of us hoped for rescue we all knew that the longer we were here the less our chances of rescue became.

I was ready to give up and I wanted this to end. I told myself that next time they took me I would tell them what they wanted then hopefully all this would be over.

Sometime pass, I don't know how long, before they walked in and stopped in front of my cell. I thought that my prayers were finally being answered. They opened the door but didn't walk in instead another two men walked in carrying another soldier.

"The Survivor," was whispered around by other prisoners, I had heard stories about him before but I never thought I would ever meet him.

The men who were carrying him threw him into my cell. I looked up at them hoping that they would take me. The man who was in charge looked at me and for a split second I thought he was going too but he must have realised what I wanted them to do. He shut the cell door and they all walked out.

The Survivor moved into the corner of the cell. He didn't look up he just looked at the ground, he didn't say anything either.

I wanted to know if the stories about him were true and my curiosity was getting the better of me so I asked "Is what they say about you true?"

He looked up at me, "What was that?"

"Is what they say about you true?"

"Depends on what you've heard."

"They call you The Survivor is that really because you have survived many encounters throughout your military career?"

"I guess, I'm serving my country."

"Okay."

**« : **** : »**

From what I could see, through the small window at the end of the corridor, it was dark. Though it was night it didn't mean that everything stopped for several hours. It continued and I heard more than what the others would.

I looked through the bars of my cell into those of others. I could see that everyone was asleep and the person, other than myself, who was still awake was The Survivor. I looked over to him. He didn't look around much, I guess he was thinking of who he had back home, I was surprised to see him looking back at me.

"I know why you're afraid to sleep."

"How do you know?"

"You don't need to know how I do, I just do. Now sleep I'll stop them if they try."

"Thank you," I rested my head against the wall though it was uncomfortable I still managed to fall asleep. I don't know why I trusted him so much, maybe I knew him in a past life or something.

**« : **** : »**

When I woke up I felt a wave of relief to see that I was still in my cell where I fell asleep. I looked around most of the men were still asleep. I think The Survivor thought I was a little panicked. "They didn't try to do anything."

"Thank you."

"Have they tried to hurt you that way before?"

"No but when I was first brought here there was another female here. They came and got her one night after she had fallen asleep and when they brought her back I was so afraid. Since that day until now I haven't slept for I feared not of death but of what I knew they would do to me."

"I won't let that happen to."

**« : **** : »**

And so everyday continued on like the first day he was here. We would keep each other company and he would protect me while I slept.

Then the day came when I escaped. I didn't want to leave him behind but at the time I didn't know that he would escape and one day we would be on the same team fighting for Earth and defending the galaxy.

**« : **** : »**

**A/N: **So there you have it, probably one of the few pieces that I have written and completed in a day. Let me know what you think.


	2. Authors Note

Hi,

I would like to say thank you for the reviews and the alerts that I have recieved from this story.

The Survivor was originally intended to be a oneshot. I have thought over whether or not I should continue it on and I have decided that I am not going to continue on 'The Survivor'. Hear me out before you get out the pitchforks and flaming tourches. Though I am not continuing on 'The Survivor' I have started working on a sequel. I am currently working on the sequel, at the moment the title is only the working title, 'Sequel to The Survivor', and if I haven't come up with a better title once I have posted it I will be open to suggestions for a new title.

The fic is going to be about that first day back in the breifing room and how they react when they when they see each other again.

Mistreated and Forgotten


End file.
